Season 15: Part 10/Transcript
Part 10. '' (On Telos' surface, the Dazzlings are seen searching for the Ninja Steel) '''Adagio:' Keep your eyes open. Its gotta be around here. Aria: This Ninja Steel better be worth it. It wasn't easy getting here given those Cerberus guys controls the space station. Adagio: That human crazed organization will seem like ants when we are finished. Now keep looking! (The trio continues to look around. A bit later, Sonata sees a purple glow.) Sonata: Hey, Adagio. What's that? (Adagio then runs for the glow.) Adagio: YES!! THAT IS IT!! (The glow reveals to be Ninja Steel.) Adagio: This is what we were looking for, girls! Now haul all of this Ninja Steel to the ship so we can melt it down. Aria: Aren't YOU gonna be carrying some of this Ninja Steel, Adagio?!! Adagio: Tsk! Why would I? That's why you two are here! Sonata: Yeah that's why were here Aria! ...... Hey! Adagio: Just get the Steel loaded already! (Aria and Sonata pick up some Ninja Steel and follow Adagio back to the ship. Back on Earth at the Safehouse.) Daniel: Guys! If the Sirens get their damn hands on the Ninja Steel... David: Their powers will be restored!! Brody: Star Swirl says we need to stay here in case any attacks occur. Anyone could be after the Geodes and the Power Stars. Daniel: I understand that, Brody. But I don't like the fact that we can't leave the world to go after the Sirens. Brody: It's hard. I know. Mick: All we can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst. (The alarm goes off. Mick goes to see.) Mick: When I say the worst, I mean that. (The Sirens are shown, with their pendants full intact.) Daniel: Their powers are restored. (Daniel then throws his equipment from the workbench onto the floor in anger. He then kneels on the floor. Cloe and Mick rush over to him.) Daniel: This is my fault. I should have gone after them!!! Mick: It's not your fault, Daniel. We can still stop them. Daniel: Star Swirl entrusted us with preventing the Sirens from regaining their powers! Mick: We all have our flaws, Dan. No one is perfect. Not even Star Swirl. He and his fellow Pillars made some mistakes that lead to Stygian's turn to darkness, but they learned from it. Stygian's here with us because of it. Cloe: Dan... We are the only ones who can stop them. Don't beat yourself up over it. (Touches Daniel's face) I need my Prince to stay strong. (Daniel looks at Cloe, who smiles at him. Daniel smiles back as he stands back up) Daniel: I'm sorry for snapping, everyone. We'll get the Turbo Zords online and we'll battle the Sirens together. Brody: I know. You can't do it alone, Daniel. We're a team. We're in this together. Daniel: Thanks, Brody. (Daniel and Brody have a brotherly like hug. The alarm goes off, and the screen shows the Dazzlings teleporting back to Earth. They then sing, causing the people to turn against one another.) Cloe: They're back. Daniel: Time to do this! Mick: Before you go... (Runs to the work bench and grabs headphones.) These headphones are build specifically to block the Sirens' music from your ears. You won't be able to fall under their hypnotic spell with these. These have communication ports so you can communicate with each other. The song won't go through that either. I designed it not to. Daniel: What about mine? (Mick goes to pick Daniel's up from the floor. They're broken.) Daniel: Well... that's... heh... Sorry. Mick: Don't worry about it. Totally repairable. I'll get to work on them. Daniel: I was the one who broke them, so I'll help. (Daniel helps Mick repair the headphones. The others leave to deal with the Sirens. The Sirens continue to sing, causing more and more unrest between the people. They stop singing and the negative energy is absorbed into their pendants.) Adagio: The Equestrian Magic. It's everywhere now! Aria: Yeah. More so than the last time. (The Rangers flip into action.) Brody: Meal time's over, ladies! Adagio: Look what we have here, girls. It's those so called ninjas. Where's Daniel? I'd really love to know where he's hiding. Preston: You want him? You're gonna have to go through us! Adagio: Big word coming from someone who just learned how to use Equestrian Magic! Levi: We better get this out of the way. (Brody nods) Brody: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!! POWER STARS!! Rangers: LOCK IN!! READY!! NINJA SPIN!!! (Morph) NINJA RANGERS! FEAR NO DANGER! (The E10s arrives alongside the Rangers.) Cloe: We're here. Levi: Adagio wants to know where Daniel is. Don't tell her anything! Cloe: You know I won't let her near him! (Basher Bots arrive. The heroes then engage them. Cloe, Brody, and Levi engage the Sirens. Cloe tries to strike Adagio, but she evades.) Cloe: OH COME OOOOOOOON!!!! Adagio: What's wrong? Can't take it?! Cloe: OH! I'LL TAKE YOU ANY DAY!! (Brody is seen trying to strike Aria. She keeps on dodging.) Brody: HEY! HOLD STILL!! Aria: NO WAY!! Brody: You asked for it! (Locks in Element Star) Element Star! NINJA METAL ATTACK!! (Brody sends out chains to try and restrain Aria, but she catches them.) Brody: Oh. (Aria then grabs the chain with both hands and starts swinging Brody around.) Brody: Oh no! NOT AGAIN!! (She tosses Brody.) Aria: Have a nice flight!! (Brody flies into a cabbage cart.) Cabbage Man: NOT MY CABBAGES!!!! (Levi is seen taking on Sonata. He then stops and aims the Rockstorm Guitar.) Levi: ROCKSTORM BLAST!! (Levi fires, but Sonata redirects it.) Levi: Whoa. She's tougher than I thought. (Sonata then lets out a Sonic Scream. Levi is knocked to the ground. The rest of the heroes rush to their aid, but are blasted by a Sonic Scream from all three Sirens. Daniel arrives just in time, with his headphone fully repaired by Mick.) Daniel: What did you three do to them?!! Adagio: Well, you're finally here, Danny. Daniel: Only my friends call me Danny! Adagio: But, I can be a friend of yours. (To Aria and Sonata) Get those headphone off his ears. This is song he can't be missing. (Aria and Sonata restrain Daniel. Aria removes the headphones.) Aria: Blech! Who made these anyway? (Aria tosses them on the ground, breaking them again.) Daniel: My headphones! Those were just fixed!! Adagio: You won't be needing those. (Adagio approaches Daniel and begins singing. Cloe removes her helmet and looks in horror.) Cloe: Danny! No! (Cloe starts rushing toward Daniel. But a Basher Bot runs up behind her and wraps its arms round her waist holding her back. A second Basher comes up and grabs hold of her legs to keep her from kicking) Cloe: (Struggling) GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!!! DANNY!!! (Adagio continues to approach Daniel while Aria and Sonata sing in his ears. Daniel starts looking beguiled from the singing and his eyes start glowing green.) Adagio: Yes. You're mine now, my Prince. ???: NOT TODAY!!! (Someone arrives on a Mega Morph Cycle. It's Mick, who arrives with a sword and starts fighting the Basher Bots. He gets through them, frees Cloe from the Basher Bots that held her, and approaches the Sirens, causing them to stop singing.) Adagio: WHAT?!! Mick: Back away!!! Adagio: This isn't over!!! (The Sirens teleport out. Mick goes to check on Daniel. The spell over him is broken.) Daniel: Mick? What happened? Mick: Adagio had you under her spell. But you weren't exposed enough to actually be put under its full effects. (The heroes get up and approach the two. Cloe goes up to Daniel and hugs him) Cloe: I was so worried there... I thought I lost you. Daniel: (Hugs Cloe) I'm sorry Cloe. I didn't mean to make you worry. Mick: Its all right Daniel. It wasn't your fault. But now we need a new strategy. We need to get back to the Safehouse now. (The heroes leave. On board the Warrior Dome, Galvanax is seen looking at the heroes on screen.) Galvanax: Yes. It's all coming together. (The Sirens enter the room.) Adagio: I believe it's time. Galvanax: Yes it is. (The two let out an evil laughter.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts